


Homecoming

by IntoTheFold



Series: Daddy's Girl [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFold/pseuds/IntoTheFold
Summary: “Anything for my baby girl.”Things have been questionable between Felicity and her father, but his unexpected presence at her Homecoming dance changes everything.





	Homecoming

The Homecoming dance was not going as Felicity had expected.

It started out well enough, with her finally getting to wear the beautiful red dress she'd picked up specifically for the occasion. It went well with her dark hair and eyes, she thought, and she was excited to show it off to the rest of the school. She was disappointed she didn't have a date, but no matter; she was sure lots of other people didn't either.

The first strike of the night had been seeing Sean with one of the super popular rail thin blonde girls whose name Felicity did not even want to think about. It made her stomach clench remembering how he had been forced from their house, and how they ended up with a B- on that history project. It made other parts of her clench remembering how her father had punished her for the ordeal.

Her father. That was strike two, and three, and by this point four. He neglected to tell her that he had signed up to be a chaperone for the dance, something which Felicity would have really preferred to know ahead of time. It seemed as though there was no avoiding him in the gymnasium despite Felicity's best efforts.

Their relationship had seemed to be going so well after the incident at the family picnic. Felicity had started sleeping in his bed, and every couple of nights they would be somehow intimate. She felt desired, she felt needed, and what better person than the man who had raised her. He knew her better than anyone else.

Yet he still hadn't been able to bring himself to say he loved her; Felicity tried it a couple more times only to sink into a crippling depression at his deflections. After a few weeks he asked her to return to her own bed, and that was when Felicity knew she had screwed up. He didn't want her after all.

Having him show up at the dance made it worse. She had hoped for a night away, where she could be a teenager, but she was denied that too. To top it all off, the guys she had asked to dance had all rejected her, citing her lurking father as the reason.

That was how Felicity ended up ducking out of the dance, seeking out an empty classroom for some quiet crying. She had leaned up against the teacher's desk, staring down at her beautiful expensive dress and thinking how much it had gone to waste. The entire night had been a waste.

Felicity wiped at her eyes as the door to the classroom opened, fully expecting a teacher to reprimand her for sneaking in when she should be in the gymnasium. She was both upset and relieved to see her father poke his head around the corner, expression softening as he saw her. He entered the room and closed the door without a word, and as he began to walk towards her Felicity found the discomfort of the silence to be unbearable.

“I-I'm sorry,” she blurted, trying in vain to keep her makeup intact as the tears kept coming. “I know I should be out there, I just...n-no one would dance with me with you there.” Her father stopped a foot in front of her and blinked, and Felicity suddenly felt guilty for having mentioned it. “It isn't your fault! I-I think it's just, y'know, intimidating to the guys, to have my dad watching.”

Hands at her sides, she scrunched the very skirt she had so carefully removed the wrinkles from earlier and tried not to let him see how much it pained her. It wasn't as though she had a particular guy she wanted to dance with, not now that Sean was decidedly unavailable, but the fact that they had all turned her down was heartbreaking. The fact that she had to be the one to ask at all was worse.

Her father still said nothing, just lifted her chin and stared into her teary eyes. He leaned in and captured her mouth in his; Felicity parted her lips largely out of surprise but groaned as his tongue slid inside. His mouth was so warm, so inviting, and despite the fact that he tasted like cheap punch and pretzels she inexplicably wanted more. She had just lifted her arms to pull him in when he stepped back, causing Felicity to tense. Was that it? One kiss? He still didn’t want her.

Her nerves increased as her father pulled out his cell phone, humming to himself as he entered the unlock code. He furrowed his brow for a few moments, scrolling through something, and Felicity fumbled with the bow at her waist. She gulped, wondering what he could possibly be doing, all the while unnerved by the fact that he still hadn't spoken.

Without warning music poured out from the device in his hand. It wasn't too loud, and not too quiet, and Felicity recognized it as one of the popular love songs from the past decade. She was still perplexed as he set the phone on the desk she leaned against, but began to blush as he stepped forward and took her hands in his, lifting her arms to wrap them around his neck. Their bodies pressed together as he placed his hands on her waist, and Felicity was pleased with just how warm and strong he felt holding her in such a way. She finally smelled the cologne on him, the musky scent she had picked out for his birthday. That had been months ago; this was the first time he'd ever worn it.

Felicity pulled herself in closer as the song played, smiling as she felt the love surge in her chest when he began swaying her back and forth. Her father was too tall for her to join her hands, so she settled for gripping his shoulders and resting her head on his chest as they danced in the dark, empty classroom, completely undisturbed by the outside world. It was just the two of them, and him dancing with her meant more than he’d ever know.

The song changed, and Felicity chuckled inwardly when she recognized Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. It was an older song, and she wasn't sure she'd consider it a love song but it was romantic in its own right. Unrequited love was a difficult thing, she supposed, having had no real experience with it other than her stupid crush on Sean. She wondered if her father ever loved someone who didn't love him back, and found herself immediately becoming jealous at the thought. She tried to calm herself but the thought of her father wanting someone else made her nauseous, though she reminded herself she had no real claim to him. He had been many things to her lately, and though he might have bordered on lover it was a line he did not seem willing to cross.

Felicity needed to free her mind from this line of thought, and she was about to make a joke about listening to oldies music when she felt her father's grip tighten on her hips. The song had nearly ended, the last line echoing around them.

_ But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why _ .

The timing gave Felicity pause, as did the way her father's breath seemed to quicken. She blinked, the implications muddled in her mind. Did he think she didn't want him? Sure, she had wanted to dance with guys her age earlier, but that was only because her father didn't seem to want to take things any further.

She looked up at him, concerned to see the anxiety evident in his eyes. For a man usually so confident he seemed almost timid, holding onto his daughter's waist as though she might disappear any moment. She smiled warmly, pleased to see his expression soften, and leaned up to briefly press her lips to his.

“I love you, Daddy,” Felicity whispered without thinking, face still mere inches from his. She wasn't expecting anything in return; how could she? So when her father pulled her into an embrace and buried his face in her shoulder, she couldn't stop her heart hammering in her chest.

“I love you too, Felicity. Now and forever.”

“D-Dad...” Felicity pulled back slightly, face flushed. He leaned in for another kiss, this one full of fire and the confidence she had come to expect of him. Suddenly she was pushed back and he lifted her to sit on the edge of the teacher's desk, moving to stand in-between her spread legs. She blushed at the sudden warmth and pressure against her pelvis, moaning slightly as he began to grind against her.

His mouth had moved from hers to her neck where he nipped and sucked at the skin; Felicity secretly hoped he would leave a mark or two. Let everyone see that she had someone dear to her, someone who would never let her go. She was still reeling from his admission, playing those words over and over in her head as though afraid she would forget they were ever spoken, when she heard the clink of his belt buckle.

Felicity looked down at where her father undid his belt and slacks, then back up at him with wide eyes. “H-here?” she asked shyly; her father simply kissed her forehead and continued with his zipper. Soon she felt nothing but lustful anticipation and the smooth, hot length of him against her inner thigh.

He scooted her forward into him, pulling aside her panties and gently stroking her slit. Felicity squirmed and let out a small whimper, to which he smiled, and soon instead she felt the head of his cock at her entrance. She gripped the front of his shirt with one hand, the other bracing herself on the desk, as he slid inside of her; Felicity moaned at the hard length of him.

His hands were on her hips beneath the dress, easing in with long, gradual thrusts that would have any other time felt like a tease. Felicity was content to let him take her nice and slow, relishing in the feeling of the wetness inside of her. Her father pressed his forehead against hers as he panted, and she wondered if he was trying to control himself and be more gentle. She loved the feel of his breath on her face, the tight grip of his fingers on her hips. She could already feel the pleasure building in her cunt, the feeling of his cock combined with his love for her driving her wild with need.

Felicity's hips bucked as she tried to coax him to go faster, and much to her pleasant surprise her father did not need much persuasion. His nails digging into her skin, he jerked forward inside of her hard enough she had to bite back a scream. “Please...” she whispered as she felt him nearing the edge, “Please, Daddy...”

The fervor in his thrusts was enough for them both, and with a loud gasp her father came inside of her. The feeling of his spasming cock was too much for Felicity, and she stifled her otherwise loud wail with her hand as she leaned into his chest and shuddered through her orgasm. Soon all she could hear was the sound of them breathing, the playlist of love songs having stopped several minutes prior.

“Dad...” she whispered as he seemed to reluctantly pull out and refasten his pants. She scooted off of the desk, fixing her panties and trying once more to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress. “I...we should get back...”

He nodded, smiling and pausing to take her hand in his and bringing it to his mouth for a kiss. Pocketing his cell phone, he had just turned to leave the room when Felicity called him back.

“Dad, I-” she began, looking down at the floor. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

The relieved look on her father's face was not unnoticeable, and it brought a grin to Felicity before he even had a chance to answer. He walked back over to her, placing a hand on either side of her face and tilting her head to look up at his gentle smile.

“Of course. Anything for my baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
